Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices may be configured to be in communication with each other through a network. To establish communication, a user of each device may send a communication request to another device on the network to request communication. A processor configured to be in communication with the network may facilitate communication between two or more users.